


The River Crossing.

by ChicotFP



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: I can not write anything so as not to spoil the story.The night conversation of Alexander with his beloved friend. But sometimes everything is not what it seems.





	The River Crossing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English.

\- Forgive me, the council detained me today. - Alexander whispered with a delicate and guilty smile on his tired and emaciated face. - Nearchus' report was too long. Didn't want to make you wait.  
\- I thought you were going to go to Medius or Perdiccas again today … -The soft voice sounded like a melody for the king, weary of the quarrels on the previous council.  
Alexander slowly bent down, looked into the beautiful and calm face of his friend, carefully corrected the disobedient strand that fell on his forehead and captured an easy kiss on his beautiful lips.  
\- No, I promised that I would come. I would have come anyway, you know.  
\- I know you always come ... And recently more and more often with Dionysus. Alexander, don't …  
\- Oh, don't start! - Alexander snorted irritably and painedly rolled his eyes to the beautifully painted ceiling.  
\- I'm just asking you not to be lead by them. - The chiliarch's voice sounded alarmed. "Wine is not the best adviser." Especially in the choice of friends.  
\- Wine helps to relax. And they ... I know that they are not friends of me, but they don't necessarily need to know that I'm not their friend either. New campaign ahead, at most a month later we will start our journey.  
\- Nearchus is ready?  
\- Yes, he just reported this today. Most of the ships are already down on the river and ready to sail, but we still need to finish with the provisions.  
-Whom will you leave as a regent?   
\- I was going to appoint Perdiccas. He has good administrative abilities, and in the case of a military threat, he will also be able to cope. He took a lot from you, my love.  
\- So if the circumstances were different, would you leave me in Babylon?  
\- Oh, don't be silly! - Alexander looked reproachfully at his friend and jerked his head capriciously.  
\- And if I wanted, would you leave me an empire for the duration of the campaign? - Hephaestion's voice was now full of curiosity, which was rare.  
Alexander leaned close to his friend's ear and whispered:  
\- I would give it to you, only covet.  
\- In this I am willing to believe! - Chiliarch burst out laughing. - With great pleasure you would have dumped on my shoulders all problems of your gigantic empire, with all its provinces, satraps, your restless wives, treasury, court and everything else that you consider to be real boring, and you would rush from India to the pillars of Hercules conquering everything that can be conquered and adding pain to my headache.  
\- You're too grumpy today, have you noticed? - The king ironically arched an eyebrow and grinned.  
\- I have every right ... - Hephaestion began, but Alexander put a finger to his lips and leaned so low that he touched Hephaestion's forehead with his own.  
\- No, you don't ... I would never leave you here.  
\- I know, I'm sorry …  
\- I don't want to let you go, you know! I don't want…  
\- It's not for long.  
Alexander went to the vessel with wine and poured two richly decorated gold cups to the brim. A sad smile touched his lips.  
\- Do you remember the times, when we had one bronze bowl for two ...  
\- ... and we hid it from your Epirus Cerberus, so that we could drink wine, stolen from the kitchen in the cold winter evenings at Mieza.  
\- It's been so long ... and so recently.  
\- And still, be careful with wine, my love.  
\- Snob.  
\- Some of us just have to be sensible.  
\- Yes, you have always been my voice of pure reason. Have you heard? They think I'm crazy.  
\- Idiots! - Hephaestion growled, but then he added with a smile. - But in general, this is not news. Most of them proclaimed you crazy right after you refused to return to Macedonia after the conquest of Persia and decided to move on to the East.  
\- Now they have added more reasons to the list. Sometimes I'm not even sure ...  
\- No, don't even dare think about it.  
\- You will not leave me, will you?  
\- Ale ...  
\- You'll still be there after tomorrow? Promise!  
\- I swear, I'll never leave you, my love, do you hear me? I swore it before and I swear it again.  
\- Then I can do this.  
\- You should. It must be done. We have already delayed this moment for too long.  
The king exhausted laid his head on the shoulder of his friend and took a deep breath, trying to breathe in the unique aroma of his hair, so dear to him since childhood. But the heavy smell of incense almost completely concealed it, leaving only elusive notes that make the heart contract painfully in his chest.  
A soft knock at the door sounded for Alexander like a roll of thunder and finally made him look up.  
\- My king? - Chares's timid voice followed immediately after the knock.  
Alexander once again looked at his friend, as if asking for forgiveness for being interrupted.  
\- What do you want? - the king's voice sounded irritated. Chares became even more uncomfortable.  
\- My king, the priests have already come.They want to begin the last rites and prepare the body for tomorrow's funeral ceremony ...

Body.

Funeral .

From these words Alexander winced as if he had been pierced with a spear, and clutched the hand of his beloved.  
\- Good. - he said in a hoarse, lifeless voice. - Tell them they'll be able to start soon.  
\- Yes, my king.

Silence.

A cold but still beautiful hand is tightly clamped in the feverishly hot hand of the king.

Awareness, as always, came with a stunning bout of almost physical pain, forcing to lose all the strength and almost fall on the body of a beloved friend, preserved by the embalmers.

With an incredible effort of will, Alexander forced himself to rise and again look at the features dear to the heart, to capture in memory every line, every detail of a beloved person whose beauty even death can't destroy; the last time to touch the full, tightly pressed lips, to touch the high cheekbone with the trembling tips of his fingers, to caress the long dark eyelashes with his lips, to feel the moisture of his tears on the cold pale skin ... for the last time ... everything for the last time ... before the flame of the fire hides forever his beautiful beloved.  
\- The expedition to Arabia will begin soon, beloved … - Alexander's voice sounded very quiet, but, surprisingly calmly, through tears a pale smile appeared on his pale bitten lips. - Very soon. This is the best I could think of not to upset you with my powerlessness . Either way, it will be my salvation. And while I'm finishing the last preparations here, you too, do something for me, my love, for the last time ... You promised that you would not leave me after the burial, remember? Promised that you will help ... Prepare for me one more river crossing. But this time through Styx. I feel that this river will soon be on my way, and it's somehow indecent for the King of Kings to sail around in seedy boat with blind old man ... How do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
